


Emotions are difficult

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Big Brothers, Coming Out, Cute, Jon is a Himbo, M/M, Siblings, dick grayson is a great big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Damian Wayne needs advice about his relationship. But this does mean having to come out first. It also doesn't help that everyone in his family are not known for there emotions.Or Damian comes out to Dick and Dick is an amazing big bro.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Damian sits hands on his lap, opposite him is his adopted oldest brother Dick Grayson looking confused and slightly worried. 

Several minutes earlier Dick had walked into his apartment and turned on the light to find his brother sitting there. 

“Sooo… Little D. Am I in trouble?” Dick asked, smiling across at Damian hoping to break the silence in the room. 

“You will be if you keep calling me ‘Little D’. But no you are not in trouble.” Damian said, face unchanging making Dick somehow more uneasy. “I actually need your advice of a personal nature.”

“Oh. Of course! What else are big bros for if not to come to about relationship advice.” Dick Beamed, “Is there a special someone you need help asking out? I can give you some great pick up lines.” 

“No Grayson that will not be necessary. I successfully entered this relationship six months ago.”

“WHAT? You are telling me you have been keeping a girlfriend secret from me and your family for six months!” Dick looked at him with surprise. 

“No. I have been keeping a boyfriend secret from you all for six months.” 

Dick got up, strode across the room, and grabbed his brother in a bear hug. “Damian I am so happy for you!”

“Put me down this instant Grayson” 

“I love you bro and I accept you and nothing will ever change that. Sorry for assuming you were Straight. You being Gay is wonderful and if you ever get any shit I will persoanlly beat up whoever trys to hurt you.” 

Damian broke out of his brother's Grasp landing back on the ground, and brushed off his shirt to get the wrinkles out. “Firstly, never do that again. Secondly, of course you accept me. I never doubted you wouldn’t cause I am great and you are not an idiot. Thirdly, I am actualy Bisexual but have found myself a male partner, this does not invalidate my existance though as a Bisexual man.”

“Sorry. Yes you are right. But still so grateful you felt secure enough to come out to me first.” Dick looked like he was about the cry.

“Ok well now that we got that over with.” Damian sat back down in his armchair, “I actually need advice, remember?” 

“Oh yes.” Dick said rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed. “Shoot then what do you want to know Little D.”

There was a moment of silence then Damian said, “I am not great at emotions.” He took another deep breath, “I know that isn’t news. I wasn’t exactly raised during my first 10 years of life to express feelings or show any kind of attachment. I… I want to be able to show my boyfriend how much I do care.” He looked at the ground, “I just … I worry I am doing it wrong.” 

“Why do you think you're doing it wrong?” Dick looked at him with so much pity. They all knew of Damian’s emotional issues, and they all had over the years learnt ways to read him and understand his actions rather than his words. But he knew that it could take years to be fluent in Damian. 

“He is so expressive. He constantly tells me how nice I look. How great I am. How I make him feel happy. And I want to say it all back but … I can never make it sound sincere.” Damian looked up again.

“Yer we all are collectively bad at this. I mostly blame Bruce for raising us.” Dick said, laughing a little. All this did was illicit a groan from Damian. “Ok, Ok look if this guy is dating you, and has been for 6 months, he must be able to pick up on your…. Particular way of expressing yourself.” 

“You may be correct. But” He sighed, “he deserves more than just that. He deserves someone who can express everything in a normal way.”

“Damian, I am going to stop you right now.” Dick knelt down placing one hand on the younger man's shoulder, “I know we all joke about the emotional issues we have. But, and I want to be super clear about this. You do not have to change how you are or how you express yourself to fit some other people's idea of normal.” He had an intensity to his look as he stared at his brother, “You may not be the most expressive person but you are you, and how you express yourself is part of who you are. It is not on you to have to change to fit someone else's idea of how to be emotional. You have feelings Damian and you are full of emotions. You adopted half of gothans got damn stray animals for hecks sake, no one can say you don't care or love Damian. You just show it differently and you therefore deserve someone who loves that about you as much as your family does.” 

“Thank… Thank you Richard.” Damian said, slowly raising his head and smiling. 

“So. Yes that’s that. So yer dont change man.” Clapping him on the shoulder standing back up Dick walked over to the other chair sitting down again. “So do I know the guy.” 

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me who it is then?” 

“TT, I feel like that isn’t necessary really.” 

“Hmm, OK well seeing as I am a great detective, let's see if I am able to work it out.” Dick leant forward leaning on his hands, “So he’s a friend, which massively narrows the list, he is close enough to you to understand your quirks, and he is an outgoing person with too many emotions. I am going to go with Jon Kent.” 

“Hmm.”

“I am right. Right?” Dick just sat smiling. 

“Yes. Your deductive reasoning was correct. Not that with those clues it was that difficult.” 

“Well he is a good man Damian so I don't have a shovel talk with him.” 

“Not sure how effective you can threaten a nie unkillable half Kriptonian.” 

“Oh like we all don't have plans in place that could take out Clark if necessary. I think Bruce has enough Kryptonite at the cave to take out every super on the planet if necessary. But the point being Jon is great and that isn’t necessary.” 

They sat quite for a few moments. Dick was still smiling and he could see that Damian had a slight curl to the side of his mouth. After a couple minutes Damian spoke again.

“Grayson.”

“Yer D?”

“I didn’t just randomly come to you about this today. I,” Damian took a deep breath looking uncomfortable, “I -” 

“Hay I know D.” Dick said with a soft smile, “Love you too brother.” 

Damian’s mouth cured up slightly at the edges again and he nodded.

“Uh, oh should say he is going to be arriving here in the next 25 seconds.” Damian said looking at his watch. 

“Oh set up an ‘emergency call’ set up in case this went bad?” Dick smirked.

“Always be prepared.”

“Boy scout.”

“No that is him.” Damian said pointing behind him to the window where Jon was now waving through with a supid grin on his face. 

Dick laughed walking to the window and opening it. “Hi Jon, congrats on landing this charmer.” Dick gestured at Damian as he also walked over to the window.

“Yes I am very lucky right!” Jon said leaning over and kissing Damian on the cheek. “Guessing this means I don't need to lie that there is a fire at the fortress then.” 

“That was the excuse you were going to use? How would that work. Our Fortress is under water?” Damian looked at his boyfriend in horror.

“Well.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't know, maybe something is inside the court on fire. Or it was attacked.”

“Yes, an empty fortress randomly gets attacked for no strategic reason”. 

Jon just stuck out his tongue and huffed. 

“Oh god you're dating a himbo!” Dick said laughing. 

“WHAT!” Jon. “Yes so?” Damian. 

“I am not a Himbo!” Jon said, stomping his foot and huffing. “I am plenty smart.”

“Yes of course you are dear.” Damian said, patting his head. 

“Ok so you two want some ice cream? I think I should take you both out to celebrate Damian’s and your coming out, at least to me.” Dick said grabbing his walet off the counter. 

“Oh yes please Dami can we.”

“Hmf Dami?” 

“Shut it Grayson. But fine this is an acceptable offer.” 

Dick laughed again heading towards the door and going out. 

“So it went well then.” Jon whispered into Damian’s ear. 

“Yes … as good as I think I could have ever hoped for.” 

Jon smiled and kissed Dami’s check. “Great next just got to tell the rest.” 

“Yep. But that can be later. Right now I am just enjoying this.” Damian said kissing Jon chastely on the lips before following Dick out of the apartment holding Jon’s hand.


	2. The Bat family outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian attempts to tell his family about his boyfriend. It goes about as well as he thought it would.

“Are they all assembled?” Damian asked curtly, walking towards the drawing room. 

“Yep all present and accounted for.” Dick replied, “Was a bit of an effort to convince them that it was important enough to keep them all in a room together. But right now nothing is broken and no one’s punched anyone yet so I say they are all in a good mood.” 

“Good.” Damian looked up at his big brother. “Well then time to get this over with.”

Dick gave his shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement and opened the doors. 

Inside the whole Bat Family were seated around the room. Upon opening the door all eyes turned to face them as they entered. With a small slap on the back Dick walked over to the sofa and settled himself down next to Tim. 

“Hello father. Family. Extras.” Damian said. 

“Hey, who are you calling extras?” Steph said, sitting up from her slump position on the floor. 

“I think he was talking to you and Babs mostly” Jason responded. 

“I think that is shit.” Steph snorted, flipping Jason off. 

“Can we please not get side tracked guys.” Dick said, looking at Damian with a look of really you just had to?

“OK fine Damian you call all us here. For what exactly” Tim said trying to hold back Steph from continuing to argue.

“Well I-” But Damian was cut off.

“Is this going to take long? I really have to get somewhere.” Jason said texting.

“Oh what got to go smash in someone’s skull.” Muttered Tim. 

“Oh you want to go Drake!” Jason said standing. 

“Please guys. Settle.” Babs said, putting hand on Jason’s chest and pushing him back into his seat.

“This was a mistake. Never mind.” Damian turns on his heel. 

“Son stop.” Bruce stood from his chair in the back of the room. “All of you be quiet. Damian called us here for a reason. Now please Damian.” He gestured for his son to come back into the center. 

“Fine. I will make this quick and I will not be taking questions.” He took a deep breath. “I am bisexual, I have been in a relasionship with a man for the last ten months. I am very happy. I will be moving out to find a place suitable for myself soon and intend to ask him to move in with me once he is 18. Thank you for your time.” He then turned to leave but was stopped by the sudden woot coming from Tim.

“Ok pay up!”

Damian turned around to see several members of his family handing money to Tim. 

“Thank you, thank you.” 

“What the hell Drake. You bet on me being Bisexual.” Damian said, infuriated. 

“No no of course not. We bet on whether you were going to be coming out to us during this meeting or whether you were going to stay in that closet another month.” Tim said not looking up from counting his winnings. “Also on whether you would bring up your boyfriend or not. Oh if you want to tell us who it is that would be great. I have money on who it is and I need a new keyboard.” 

“I'm super pissed actually” Jason said huffing and turning back to his phone, “One week longer and I would have won the bet.” 

“So you all knew?” Damian said looking around the room. 

“Well ok so we didn’t know till recently but you see Dick messed up.” Steph said looking towards Dick.

“What! What did I do?”

“Well,” Jason said, looking up from his phone again. “You used your computer to order Pride pins, flags and t-shirts. And then got a different shirt that said ‘I am proud of my brother’ with a big rainbow over it. The issue is you didn’t turn on secure browsing or anything dude. So during Tim’s routine hacking tests of our system it came up. So after that got out it didn’t take a family of crime solving super detectives to work it out” 

“Oh.” Dick looked away a bit ashamed. “Sorry D.”

“It is fine Grayson. I am just pleased no one seems to care.” Damian’s face was its normal wall of emotions. “But please you were a damn spy for a while, you have to do better than that.” 

“Son.” Bruce had come over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I am glad you felt comfortable enough telling us. I can put you on to a few good real estate brokers I know if you want to find a good place. Though of course you are always welcome here.” 

“Thank you father. I would be most grateful for the assistance.” 

“OK! OK. this is all super cute and wholesome and accepting ya ya ya. But like who is it! Who you dating” Steph bounced up and down on the sofa. 

“TT. None of you are going to give up this line of enquiry are you?” Damian said, rolling his eyes.

“Nope we got money riding on it remember” 

“Fine seeing as keeping this from you all seems pointless for the long term anyway. I am dating Jonathan Samual Kent.” Damian said.

Cass laughed out drawing attention to herself for the first time. She then held out her hand and several other family members put money in it including Tim. 

“Wait Tim who did you think I was dating?” 

“Oh I knew it was Jon. I just assumed you wouldn’t tell us. That is why I thought by asking it would make it less likely you would tell.” Tim smiled at him.

“TT. Ok right I am going now. Thank you family for your time and -”

“Oh no you dont.” Dick stood up and gestured for the room to be quiet. “We are going to have a family dinner to celebrate! I order in a lot of nice vegetarian food, and we are all going to eat it together.”

“That is not necessary.” Damian stated. “Nor desired.”

“I agree with Damian.” Bruce said, “We do not need to make a scene.” 

“Ok no but we never get together and I for one think this would be a great chance to catch up.” Steph said going over to stand by Dick. 

“Fine.” Damian conceded. “But only dinner. I am not subjecting myself to a film night.”

“After the last time when you all nearly destroyed the east wing you're not allowed to do another film night.” Bruce stated. 

Some time later and several rude comments from Jason about all the “rabbit food”, the family were sitting around the dinning table passing take out boxes around and mostly being pleasant. When Damian’s phone buzzed. 

Checking it he suddenly jumped up. “Excuse me I must leave now. Thank you for a pleasant evening.” He took off at a run to the door. 

“Wait D what's wrong? Do you need assistance?” Dick also called to get to his feet. 

“No. It's a personal matter. Jon …. Jon needs help.” 

Concerned they followed him down to the cave just in time to see him extracting the Kryptonite batarang from its holder. He was already dressed and seemed to have several weapons attached to his belt. 

“Damian. I highly doubt this is necessary.” Bruce called after him, “I am sure Clark reacted fine, he isn’t that sort of man.”

“Sorry father but Jon just sent an emergency message. I cannot delay.”

Without another word he was off on the flying bike. The rest just stood there looking around.

“So do we go after him?” Jason asked. “He is about to try and take on Superman?”

They all looked to Bruce who had a smile on his face. “No, it's fine. He will be able to handle this.” 

“Who? Damian or Clark?” Dick jokes. 

“Yes.” Bruce said heading back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who asked for second chapter. I am working on last part. 
> 
> Hope you like it.


	3. Jon fines his pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has attempts to have a serious conversation with his parents.

_ ‘Ok Jon you got this. This is your chance just go for it.’ _

Jon looked over at his parents who were looking back at him with intense looks. He took a deep steading breath.  _ ‘Right you can do this, you know how they will react. You just have to go for it’ _ .

He slapped down the card and yelled, “UNO!” just before both of them yelled as well. 

“ARR.”

“Hahaaaa.” Jon said in triumph as he held his single card in his hands.

“Well done champ” Clark said, with a grin, then played a card himself. 

“Dad. I am sixteen and I am too old for you to be still calling champ.” Jon wined. 

“You're still my little boy.” Clark said as Lois played a reverse order card flipping the turn back to Clark. She smiled at Jon as he stuck his tongue out at her for skipping his turn.

“Showing true maturity there dear.” Lois laughed. 

Jon blushed and took another breath. Rallying himself to speak about what he actually needed to talk to them about.

“Yer so. I wanted to talk to you both - Oh COME ON.” His father had just played a skip a turn card. 

“That's the game sweetie.” Lois said laughing while playing another card. “You were saying.” 

“So yer hmm.” Jon stuttered wondering how to start, just as his dad played another switch direction card “Ok you two are just gaming up on me now.” Causing them both to laugh at him.

“So I wanted to talk to you both about something kind of important.” Jon said, setting his card down on the table with purpose. 

“Ok.” Lois said, and reached across taking her son's hand. “We are listening.” She gave him a bright smile and squeezed his hand before letting go. 

“I just wanted to say. To say…” Jon took another breath. “That I … really like the dinner tonight. Out did yourself tonight Mom. I actually love to have it again sometime.” 

“Oh? Umm? Thanks Jon.” Lois looked across at Clark, “you sure that is all you want to talk about?” 

“Yep. Oh look at the time. I should get to bed.” Jon said standing and heading towards the stairs.

“It is seven thrity.” Clark said. “And we haven’t finished the game yet.” 

“Oh well, just tired. Yaaawwww. Been doing alot of hero work recently.” Jon stretched his arms, “So really beat.”

“Jon?” Lois spoke very softly, “Sit back down. I know there is something else you want to tell us.” She winked at him. 

“Yer Slugger come on tell us what you were going to tell us.”

Jon slowly walked back over to the table standing. He fidgeted nervously with his sweater. “Well umm.” Jon took a deep breath  _ ‘come on Jon you can do this. You need to do this’ _ . He looked up seeing both his parents just smiling softly at him. “I wanted to tell you that I am gay. I’ve known for a few years now. I just didn’t know how to do this.” He shut his eyes tight as he felt tears start to fall, “Time just never felt right and I was so scared you would be upset with me or-” His dad was hugging him. 

He felt himself lifted slightly off the ground as his dad hugged him tightly. “Oh Jon we love you son. Nothing could ever change that. I am sorry if I ever. EVER. Made you feel like this home wasn’t a space you could be yourself.” 

“Thank you dad.” Jon said, hugging him back, tears streaming from his eyes. 

“Dear. It is ok. As your dad said we love you and cherish you.” Lois said, still sitting on the table, as Jon looked up at him she winked. “Besides, I have known you since you were ten.” 

“What? But… I … HOW?” Jon said. 

“Sweetie.” Lois stood up and patted his head, “I am your mother of course I knew. I could just tell, also there was that boy who you met at that time and I could just tell from how you looked at him.” She smiled at him and Jon turned red as a tomato.

“Dad did you know.” Jon said spinning to look at him.

“Not at all.” He beamed, “But your mum’s a lot smarter than I am. The great detective she is.” 

“So do you want to tell us who you are dating?” Lois said sitting back down at the table. 

“Are you dating someone?!” Clark spun looking between his son and wife. 

“Yes… I have been seeing someone for awhile.” Jon said smiling broadly. “It's been 10 months and 4 days actually.” 

“Hmm. So I have my suspicions.” She says, “Am I correct in who it is dear. The same one you were crushing on all those years ago?” 

“Yes. But I don't think I crushed on him that whole time mom!” Jon said a little put out. He wasn’t expecting a negative reaction but wasn’t expecting to have his mom just know it all already. 

“Well he is a nice boy and I am sure it is going very well. You two already work together so well.” 

“Well yes he is the best.” Jon nodded and walked over to his mom holding her hand. “He was great with helping me out learning how the whole ‘dating’ thing works.”

“Wouldn’t have thought he had any experience?” Lois laughed. At this point Clark was getting more and more confused. 

“Well no.” Jon said rubbing the back of his head, “but he did google date ideas and relationships and did a lot of research. So he then relayed that to me.” He started to laugh as well. 

“That checks out.” Lois smiled. 

“OK. That's very nice of him. Can you tell me who it is though?” Clark said, also now taking his seat at the table. “He sounds like a good lad. Do I know him?” 

“Hmmm. Yes you do actually.” Jon looked at his mum for help but she was sipping her drink and looked at him with a  _ ‘Your on your own with this one dear’  _ look. “It is someone I work with actually.”

“From the Titans?” Clark said, “Ok well I don't normally approve of dating teammates but I have seen it work.” 

“Yes from Titans and from other missions as well.” 

“Oh but the only person you work with outside of the Titans who is also a member is -” 

The silence hit the room. 

“Damian Wayne?” Clark said slowly.

“Yes” 

“Damian Wayne, aka Robin?”

“Yes”

“Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, Batman?”

“Yeessss.” Jon started to get nervous now.

“Damian Wayne, the ex-assian turned vigilante.” 

“Yes. I am dating Damian Wayne. That Damian Wayne, as far as I know, the only one on this world.” 

“Hmmm.” Clark stood and walked across the room. 

“Clark?” Lois said softly. 

“It’s just I wouldn't have thought… He’s … He is a little … I mean”   
  


“Dad what? What's wrong with Damian.” Jon was getting defensive now. 

“Oh” Clark turned suddenly like he was taken from his thoughts, “Nothing. I am just surprised. I assumed you wouldn’t like someone so brooding and dark.” 

“Well I do.” Jon huffed. “He’s my boyfriend so… you're just going to have to deal with it.” 

“Ok ok calm down Son.” Clark said coming over and clapping him on the back. “You can date whoever you want. Damian is a fine man who is a good fighter. He isn’t who I would have assumed you would end up with. But then again I do get any say in it.” He smiled.

“Good.” Jon huffed again but the meanest was gone. 

“Oh Lois we should have Damian and Bruce over for dinner. This is a great excuse to force him over more.” Clark smiled again looking at his wife.

“WHAT NO!” Jon said horrified

“Oh that's a great idea. I can do a pie again. It be lovely to see Bruce. I never get to see him other than when you two are working together and I have to cover it.” Lois said back.

“Do I get a say in this.” Jon Said. 

“No” They both replied in unison. 

“Ok I will message Bruce later to see if they are both free next Sunday.” Clark said. 

“Urrgggg.” 

“Ha, don't grumble Jon. We just want to get to know our son’s partner's family.” Lois said, smirking at him. “Ok how about we finish this game.” She picked back up her cards looking at them. 

“Fine.” Jon said picking up his card relieved that the conversation had moved on.

“Well it’s my go.” Lois said, Looking her son in the eyes. “So I play.” 

“Oh COME ON!” Jon yelled looking down at the plus four card on the table. 

The game went on for a little while after that. Lois won and the boys started to clean up the table. There was a buzz from Lois’ phone.

“Oh drat.” She said, grabbing her coat and purse. “Sorry there is a breaking story out of London. They want me to cover it.”

“Anything I need to worry about?” Clark said. 

“No, it seems to be a financial group collapse.” Lois said, texting on her phone and rushing to the door. “Bye boys see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late.”

“I am sixteen mom.” Jon called after her. 

“Still!” She said, shutting the door.

Jon just huffed and finished off tiding the table, putting the box back in the cupboard. 

As he turned back to the room he noticed his dad looking at him. He seemed to have something on his mind. 

“You ok Dad?” 

“Oh. Yes. Just.” Clark straightened up and then said, “Look Son I think we should have a serious talk about things.” 

“Ooookkkkk?” Jon said sitting on the sofa as his dad indicated for him to. “About?”

Clark sat next to him. “Son you are a grown man now. At your age I’m sure you have had urges-” 

  
“OH god Dad. Please you don't have to have The Talk with me.” Jon tried to jump off the sofa but his dad put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know you had the talk about the birds and bees. But I mean more about things you will need to know”.Clark said firmly. 

“Please Please Dad this is too uncomfortable.” 

“No it is important. As a man gets older.” Clark stood and started to walk around the room. “His body wants to do things with… other people's body.” 

Jon needed this to end. End everything and let an asteroid hit the earth. While his dad’s back was turned he took out his phone and texted “Help! Dad’s gone MAD. SOS.” He hit send and was about to craft a second text when Clark turned back around and he hid his phone. 

“We get these feelings too. But we have to be so much more delicate than normal. A human body as you know is very soft. Which can feel … nice.” Clark was clearly struggling to really get out what he was trying to say. “And that nice feeling can sometimes make people lose control over their inhibitions.they do things they didn’t mean to.”

“Dad I am not having sex please PLEASE can we not do this.”

“That is why we have to have this chat now. I don't want you to -”

“I am not going to lose my control and start letting people do things to me, I don't want Dad. I can promise you I don’t need this talk.”

“That's not what I meant.” Clark said, going red around the ears. 

“Ok but really I had these talks in School. We covered safety, protection, consent, and all that stuff. I can look up anything else I need to know. Please -”

“Jon.” Clark looked serious, “I am trying to help you not hurt your future lovers.” 

“Oh?” Jon’s voice went small. “I … I didn’t … Is that something I should be scared about doing.”

Clark sighed and sat back down next to Jon. “Look sorry. I know this is uncomfortable, I really do. If there was literally anyone else on earth who I trusted and who was like us I would get them to. But Jon, sometimes as you know emotions can trigger our powers.” 

“Hu.” Jon said, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“It is therefore important to be prepared if you are going to try anything … more intimate.”

“Prepare how?” Jon looked at him and he could see the strain in his dad’s face. This is so not where he thought they were going with this chat. “I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, “Arrrrr so there isn’t an easy solution. Just you have to be aware of yourself at all times I guess. Try keeping a clear head and not …. Getting too distracted.”He coughed. “At least Damian knows about your powers. He can … help you maybe and tell you when your … going too far or losing control. Being with someone who doesn’t know is a bad idea in my opinion.” Clark said.

Jon just nodded. Not wanting to think about him and Damian with his dad there. He had thought about it of course, about them being together and what that would be like. But neither of them had done anything more than kissing and some light touching over clothes. It felt good but right now the last thing he wanted to think about was how he felt with Damian. 

“I don’t want you to think though that sex is always a terrible thing though and panic about it Jon.” Clark said, trying to smile through the awkward tension in the air, “Once you get the control down it can be a wonderful experience to share with someone you love. And using powers in small doses can be quite pleasurable for both you and your -”

“OOOOKKKKKKKKKK NOOOOO!” Jon jumped up off the sofa wildly flailing his arms. “NOOO I do not need sex advice in that way dad.” He prayed to all those that could hear to please please end this.

“Ok. Sorry just I don’t want you to think it is all doom and gloom son.” Clark said standing and moving his arms too trying to calm down his son. “Just listen ok. If you are careful its-” 

The explosion ringed through the room as the smoke bomb went off and filled the space with thick red smoke. “WHAT THE HECK!” both Jon and Clark called out. 

Jon felt a rope whined around his waist. He was about to pull it off when he was yanked out the room. “YAAAAAHHH” he yelled flying out the open window into the air. He landed with a thump on the back of the flying bike. “Damian What the hell are you doing?”

“I got your message. I am here to save you.” Damian said. His face unreadable under his mask. He was standing throwing batarangs at the building landing them on the window ledges and Doorways of the apartment. 

“Are those made of Kryptonite!” Jon looked in horror. 

“Yes, I needed a way to slow down your dad.” He said as the last one hit it’s mark. “Come on I need to take you to the safe house. I have a place set up. It has lead lined walls so you should be able to hide there for awhile.” 

“Damian, slow down! I am fine.” He said as Damian started heading in the direction of the house.

“Quiet we can chat more when we get there.” Damian said slapping his hand over Jon’s mouth. “He will use his hearing to pinpoint where we are. Therefore, we need to be silent until we get there.” Damian weaved the flying bike around buildings eventually setting it down in the harbour. He opened the door to one of the buildings with the press of a button and flew the bike inside. Once in and the lights were on. Damian finally looked at Jon and removed his mask. His eyes were filled with worry and distress.

“Are you ok.” He said grabbing him and looking him over. He didn’t see signs of damage. “I came as quickly as I could.” 

“Damian I am fine.” Jon said quickly, “I think you misunderstood my message dramatically.” 

“What no you said ‘Help! Dad has gone mad’ Then wrote a distress signal code indicating you needed immediate rescue.” Damian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well you see…” Jon looked embarrassed. “Coming out went really well actually. They were super great and are totally supportive of me, of us actually! But then DAD decided I need ‘The Talk’ and I freaked and sent that message.” Damian turned white. “I did mean to send a second text saying ‘Joking just getting The Talk’ But he wanted me to pay attention.” Damian just stared in horror. 

“I just stole my fathers Kryptonite supply and attacked the family home of Superman leaving him partly trapped inside.” Damian spoke slowly. “Because you were getting The Talk?”

“Ummmm….” 

“You are never allowed to text again.” Damian said matter of factly. 

“What? That's not fair.” 

“Ok find but you are never allowed to text SOS ever unless it is an actual emergency!”

“Fair. That is fair.” Jon said, “So how did it go for you then?”

“Perfectly fine. My family all knew already apparently Dick slipped up and outed me a few weeks ago.”

“Oh you ok with that?”

“Yes. Should I not be. It never mattered to me how I came out, or really when. It always felt like something I would let them know when they needed to.” Damian said. “Oh also this is for you apparently.” He held out a rainbow pride pin. “Dick brought it for you and one for me as well. Those and some other items he purchased, were found by my family and they worked it all out from there.” 

“Oh nice! Thank him for me.” Jon grabbed the pin and attached it to his hoodie. Smiling broadly. Damian’s mouth curled up a little at the edges and he took out the second pin, a bi flag pin. Attaching it to his uniform. Jon looked like he might cry at the sight. He leant forward, wrapping his arms around Damian. “It looks good on you.”

“TT.” Damian lowered his face, a blush coming across his checks. 

Jon put his hand under Damian’s chin lifting up and leaning down to kiss him. Damian responded and put his hands on Jon’s hips. After a few minutes they broke apart. 

“Soooo. How mad are they going to be about all this?”

“Oh extremely we are going to be grounded for weeks.” Damian responded. 

“Arrrrrrrggg.” Jon wined. 

“Well just got to make most of this time we have now.” Damian said, smirking at him again. Jon smiled back and kiss him again. 

  
  
  


Epilogue: A phone call: 

He answered on the second ring.

“Hello Clark.” 

“Bruce.” 

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call.” 

“Bruce you know why I am calling.”

“Yes. I am very proud of them being able to tell us at last.”

“Yes that is great and … wait how long have you known?” 

“You didn’t know?”

“No! How did everyone else know but me?”

“...” 

“I can hear you smiling. Look that is not why I called actually. Though yes it is all great news.” 

“We are free next Sunday. I will make sure Damian comes along and doesn’t complain.” 

“Good I was going to ask about that as well. But actually I need help.”

“Oh?”

“Yes Damian just showed up here. Kidnapped Jon, Again I might add. And left enough Kryptonite around that I can't move safely more than three feet in any direction.”

“Yes he did steal some of the supply before leaving. I will be right over. Give me ten we can get this sorted.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

“One last thing.”

“Hmm” 

“Why do you have so much Kryptonite Bruce?”

“... I will be there in ten.” 

The phone line went dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. That it for this silly little story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
